The present invention relates to ladders and more particularly to a portable platform having a detachable ladder.
During construction of piers or in movement of personnel from boats to docks, etc., personnel are required to move between elevated decks and floating platforms separated some distance in elevation, perhaps 15 to 20 feet or more. Several prior methods have been used including step ladders, wood towers, scaffolds and various detachable platforms, all of which have proved to be dangerous in their use because of the moving platforms and/or lack of attachment points to secure the ladders, towers, or scaffolds.
The present invention provides a safe and convenient portable platform and ladder for personnel to climb between elevated and floating platforms separated with varying vertical heights. The vertical height can vary during the time an individual is climing the ladder such as in cases where a floating platform moves upward toward or downward from the elevated platform. The instant device has special utility in other areas as well, such as in rescue or in construction where a lightweight, portable, variable length ladder is required.